


Tail

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, exceeds are mountain lions, humans as dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinky and Goldy make a reappearance from 'Mission: It's a Bet!' </p>
<p>Confused?  Pinky is Natsu, Goldy is Lucy, Happy & Charle are mountain lions.  This is a story series Lucy ends up writing for herself and then her and Natsu’s kids.  Granted, this one is just for her and Natsu.  *wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail

 

Pinky the dragon yawned good morning to his wife. Today was the two week anniversary of their mating. It was also the two week anniversary of their first date, first fight, first time making up after a fight, and oh yeah, the first time they'd met.

Goldy blinked slowly as she began to wake up. In two short weeks she'd begun to get used to the pink dragon and his odd companion. She'd moved into his cave and began to improve his standard of living. He whined and moaned a fair amount, but honestly, from the amount of crap and rubble inside the cave, Goldy didn't think it had ever been cleaned since it was hewn from the rock mountain.

"Can we make it a lazy day and just go fishing with Happy?" Pinky arched his neck and preened at his bride. "We've both been working hard fixing up our cave, you deserve a day being pampered!"

"Going fishing with that foolish mountain lion is not being pampered Pinky!" Goldy rubbed her eyes with the back of a fearsome clawed hand. "I'm going to hang out with Charle. You and that idiot can do what you like."

His grin never faltered, "Great! Come back in time for dinner, we'll roast the giant lake fish I'm sure to catch." Pinky watched happily as his beautiful bride rolled her eyes at him and launched herself into the air, yelling goodbye as she winged away.

Pinky's friend jumped down from the tree he'd been napping in. He cuffed the pink dragon on the shoulder and smirked. "I thought you'd never get rid of the old ball and chain. You ready to fish?"

"Not yet, I gotta fix up the sleeping chamber and lay the table for supper. Goldy won't believe her eyes when she gets home and sees how much trouble I went through for her."

The mountain lion put a paw over his mouth and snickered, "I don't believe you even as you're telling me! When did you get so whipped?" Happy started grooming the fur on his back, lightly flicking his tail back and forth.

"Eww! Stop that dude!" Pinky curled his lip and scowled. "I told you and told you - don't lick yourself in front of me."

"Dude! I'm a cat! You jealous." Happy stopped and looked at his friend, evaluating the personal danger to himself, the mountain lion decided to finish grooming later. "Hurry and make things pretty for your wife and then we can go have fun."

Pinky disappeared into his cave only to reappear moments later, "Ready! Let's catch some fish!" Happy just looked questioningly at his buddy. The dragon shrugged, "I'm efficient when I want to be."

"Yah, riiiiiiiiiight."

"She already cleaned up."

The smart mouthed mountain lion and smoothly muscled dragon made their way over to the best fishing hole in all of the Enchanted Fiore Forest. They caught a large pile of fish, roasted them and ate until their bellies were distended. An hour after that, they did it all over again. After exerting themselves thusly, they took a bit of a nap. An hour before dinner time they woke up and bagged more fish.

Goldy arrived home just as Pinky was finishing laying a cooking fire. She greeted her mate with a coy look. He grinned away like a loon and thrust out his chest. "I caught you the best fish ever!"

Realizing he wasn't catching her signals, Goldy felt a little deflated. "That's just great."

"I know, right?" Pinky smiled and started to prep the fish. "Happy left for home about a half hour ago, so come over here and greet me properly."

She fluttered her eyelashes and gracefully made her way to her grinning husband. Goldy leaned into Pinky's side and let him rub the side of his face against her cheek. Pinky began rumbling deep in his chest. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and laced his talons with hers. As he distracted Goldy with the hand-holding, his tail twined with hers.

"This reminds me of our first date! Are you always going to let me get some tail so easy?"

"Watch your mouth or we'll repeat everything we did that day!" Goldy grumbled at her mate who was busy admiring the shine of his scales yet again. "You're still pretty, now pay attention to me!"

"You're weird Goldy, we can't do everything we did two weeks ago. I can't meet you all over again - but I can help you with all that other stuff." He arched his neck and flapped his wings. "Race you! Last one to the cave guts the fish later!"

Goldy hip checked her hubby and ran to the cave, "Don't keep me waiting!"

Pinky loped after his mate and laughed joyously, "You never get enough tail, do you?"


End file.
